Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)/Gallery
Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture.jpg|CGI Snow globe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture2.jpg|Toy robot Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture3.jpg|Toy robot running Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture4.jpg|Toy robot pushing "The Wiggles" logo on cart Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-TitleCard.jpg|Toy robot pushing the "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" title card on cart. Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture5.jpg|Shot zooming in to snowglobe Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture6.jpg|The Wiggles' house Wiggly,WigglyChristmasOverture7.jpg|Toy robot in front of the Wiggles' house HaveaVeryMerryChristmasSongTitle.jpg|Song title HaveaVeryMerryChristmas.jpg|"Have a Very Merry Christmas" GreginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg JeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles wearing Santa hats Wiggly,WigglyChristmasSongTitle.jpg|Song title MurrayandJeff5.jpg|Murray and Jeff WigglyWigglyChristmas(Song).jpg|"Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" SantaClaus.jpg|Santa Claus AnthonyPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Red Starry Guitar MurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Murray GregandWags9.jpg|Greg and Wags Wiggly,WigglyChristmas(Song)2.jpg|Rudolph and the other reindeer playing music HenryandSantaClaus.jpg|Henry and Santa Claus RudolfTheRed-NosedReindeer-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RudolfTheRed-NosedReindeer.jpg|"Rudolpf the Red-Nosed Reindeer" CassandraHalloraninWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Cassandra as Rudolf MurrayandSantaClaus.jpg|Murray and Santa Claus HereComesSantaClausSongTitle.jpg|Song title HereComesSantaClaus.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in "Here Comes Santa Claus" GoSantaGo-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GoSantaGo2.jpg|Santa Claus, his elves and reindeer (especially Rudolph) GoSantaGo.jpg|"Go Santa Go" TheWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggle Friends JeffandWags3.jpg|Jeff and Wags DingDongMerrilyonHighSongTitle.jpg|Song title CaptainFeatherswordinDingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheBells.jpg|The bells DorothytheDinosaurinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg|"Ding Dong, Merrily on High" DorothyandHenry4.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and the kids HenrytheOctopusinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Henry the Octopus WagstheDoginWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Wags putting star on Christmas tree ChristmasStar-SongTitle.jpg|Song title ChristmasStar.jpg|The Wiggles and the kids in "Christmas Star" UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and the kids UntoUs,ThisHolyNight-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Greg singing while playing Red Starry Guitar TheWigglesinUntoUsThisHolyNight.jpg|The Wiggles playing music Anthony'sTrumpet.jpg|Anthony's Trumpet UntoUs,ThisHolyNight.jpg|"Unto Us, This Holy Night" FelizNavidadSongTitle.jpg|Song title FelizNavidadPrologue.jpg|Anthony, Iggy, Ziggy and Frank FelizNavidad.jpg|"Feliz Navidad" Iggy,ZiggyandFrankinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Iggy, Ziggy and Frank Dancing_Shoes.PNG|The Dancer's Dancing Shoes JingleBells-SongTitle.jpg|Song title JingleBells-Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about sleighs JingleBells-Prologue2.jpg|''"I got scissors to cut the cardboard."' JingleBells-Prologue3.jpg|"And I got some glue here to glue down the pieces of the sleigh."'' JingleBells-Prologue4.jpg|''"Wags and I are gonna decorate the sleigh with tinsel."'' JingleBells-Prologue5.jpg|''"And I'm painting the sleigh with this huge paintbrush. So why don't we sing a song about riding in a sleigh?"'' JingleBells.jpg|"Jingle Bells" JingleBells2.jpg|Greg and Anthony and Wags JingleBells3.jpg|Murray playing Red Takamine guitar GregandCaptain9.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword JingleBells-Epilogue.jpg|Wags and Captain riding in cardboard sleigh HenrytheOctopusinWiggly,WigglyChristmas2.jpg|Henry spinning TheWigglesandtheSandcastle.jpg|The Wiggles and their sandcastle JeffSleeping-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Jeff and Red Starry Guitar ChristmasPicnicPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles ChristmasPicnicPrologue2.jpg|Jeff dumping water out from his shoe ChristmasPicnicSongTitle.jpg|Song title TheWigglesinChristmasPicnic.jpg|The Wiggles HenrytheOctopusinChristmasPicnic.jpg|Henry at the beach ChristmasPicnic.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arriving at the beach DorothytheDinosaurinChristmasPicnic.jpg|Dorothy at the beach DorothytheDinosaurinChristmasPicnic2.jpg|A close up of Dorothy ChristmasPicnic2.jpg|Wags the Dog arriving at the beach WagstheDoginChristmasPicnic.jpg|Wags at the beach DorothyandWags8.jpg|Dorothy and Wags AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony at the beach ChristmasPicnic3.jpg|Captain Feathersword at the beach ChristmasPicnic4.jpg|"Christmas Picnic" TheWiggleFriendsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends JeffandCaptainFeathersword3.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword Let'sClapHandsForSantaClausSongTitle.jpg|Song title Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|"Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus" Murray_and_Jeff_9.PNG|Murray and Jeff GregandSantaClaus.jpg|Greg and Santa Claus The_wiggles_36.PNG|The Wiggles Anthony_69.PNG|"Let's clap hands for Santa Claus" Henry'sChristmasDanceSongTitle.jpg|Song title Henry'sChristmasDance.jpg|"Henry's Christmas Dance" Anthony,DorothyandMurray.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Murray Dorothy'sDanceFloor.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor: Tap Dancing" Dorothy'sDanceFloor2.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor: Scottish Dancing" Dorothy'sDanceFloor3.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor: Line Dancing" Dorothy'sDanceFloor4.jpg|"Dorothy's Dance Floor: Irish Dancing" Jeff'sChristmasTuneSongTitle.jpg|Song title Jeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Everybody dancing along to "Jeff's Christmas Tune" MurrayandHenry2.jpg|Murray and Henry wearing crowns WagstheDoginJeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Wags wearing a crown AnthonyandWags3.jpg|Anthony and Wags wearing crowns GregandAnthony11.jpg|Greg and Anthony wearing crowns GregandCaptain10.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword dancing CaptainFeatherswordandSantaClaus.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Santa Claus JeffandSantaClaus.jpg|Jeff and Santa Claus Jeff'sChristmasTune2.jpg|Jeff and Murray wearing crowns DorothytheDinosaurinJeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Dorothy wearing a crown HenrytheOctopusinJeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Henry wearing a crown AnthonyandWags4.jpg|Anthony and Wags TheWigglyMascotsinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Captain Feathersword and Murray PirateFoodPoem.jpg|Greg reciting "Pirate Food Poem" It'saChristmasParty,ontheGoodshipFeatherswordSongTitle.jpg|Song title RedStarryGuitar.jpg|Red Starry Guitar GregandMurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Greg and Murray It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|"It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword" Jeff'sKeyboardinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff's keyboard It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword2.jpg|Jeff and Murray IMG_3175.PNG|Jeff playing keyboard MurrayinWiggly,WigglyChristmas2.jpg|Murray playing Red Starry Guitar AwayinaManger-SongTitle.jpg|Song title RedTakamaineGuitarinAwayinaManger.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar AwayinaManger.jpg|"Away in a Manger" JeffSleepinginAwayinaManger.jpg|Jeff sleeping AnthonyinAwayinaManger.jpg|Anthony playing Takamine acoustic guitar MurrayinAwayinaManger.jpg|Murray playing Hofner bass guitar AwayinaManger2.jpg|Greg TheChristmasTree.jpg|Christmas Tree TheUnforgottenWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles holding Wags' bones MurrayandWags2.jpg|Murray and wags WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTreeSongTitle.jpg|Song title WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|"Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree" TheOtherWigglesinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|The Other Wiggles IMG_2613.PNG|"Okay, Wags-y, bounce away." AnthonyonTelephone-Wiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony on telephone SilentNight-SongTitle.jpg|Song title SilentNight.jpg|"Silent Night" Greg_singing.PNG|Greg singing "Silent Night" SilentNight2.jpg|Jeff's keyboard spotted JeffinSilentNight.jpg|Jeff playing Red Takamine guitar WeWishYouaMerryChristmas-SongTitle.jpg|Song title WeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene HereComesSantaClaus-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy in deleted scene ChristmasStar-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in deleted scene Henry'sChristmasDance-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Henry in deleted scene AwayinaManger-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy picking up Jeff in deleted scene AwayinaManger-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in deleted scene ReindeerExpress-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in deleted scene ReindeerExpress-SongTitle.jpg|Deleted Song title ReindeerExpress3.jpg|Deleted Song: "Reindeer Express" ReindeerExpress5.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Reindeer Express" while the Big Red cameoing in a picture frame ReindeerExpress.jpg|The Wiggles holding presents ReindeerExpress2.jpg|The Wiggle Friends receiving their presents ReindeerExpress4.jpg|Santa back on his sleigh with his elf and reindeer crew GregonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Greg in bonus clip GregonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet2.jpg|Greg in bonus clip #2 AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet2.jpg|Anthony in bonus clip #2 JeffSleepinginWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip.jpg|Jeff sleeping in bonus clip JeffWakingUpinWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip.jpg|Jeff waking up in bonus clip JeffWakingUpinWiggly,WigglyChristmasBonusClip2.jpg|Jeff making a wacky face in bonus clip JeffonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Jeff in bonus clip MurrayonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Murray in bonus clip CaptainFeatherswordonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Captain Feathersword in bonus clip Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries